Supporting heavy loads is most economical when a load is supported by a stiff and rigid article having the maximum span between support structures without unacceptable deformation of the article.
Methods for creating large stiff and rigid articles may be constrained by the size, injection pressure resistance, and expense of molding equipment needed for manufacturing these large articles. For example, a blow molding parison experiences significant stretching and thinning, possibly to the extent of failure, when trying to make an article over eight feet in length or four feet wide.